Talk:Mythran
Are you guys sure that the plural of Mythran is Mythran? It seems like everywhere is the plural is Mythrans Replying To: Wooton No, the plural is not correct. Mythrun changed it back. Xalaxian :Hey, I'm in the 1st photo in the gallery, I'm the guy w/ the blue parrot on my shoulder. Hehe ,I kinda feel sorry for Marcoz, he almost got banned. AwesomeMe 22:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You can tell because when you name a pet is says "Would you like to send ________ to the Mythrans for approval?" Yes, perhaps you are right. IDK if there's plural or not. I guess I'll agree with you. AwesomeMe SPREAD THE NEWS! I'm a girl if you didn't know! SPREAD THE NEWS! SPREAD THE NEWS! I'm a girl if you didn't know! Hey! That's ME! Hey, I'm the guy w/ the blue shoulder parrot in the 1st photo in the gallery.I feel sorry for Marcoz though, he almost got banned and is under close supervision now.Also, I've got some photos from that incident w/ the Mythran. -Xalaxian What happened to the list of known mythrans?!?! i added almost 42 known mythrans ive been in contacted with (took me 3 hours to put up,) and some jerk removed it! what the heck! : That "jerk" is an admin and if you hate and call them a jerk you end up getting a day block like I did. Dog4591 #Quite frankly, we don't need it. #You only added ten, not 42. #It's been implied that Brick Buddies sometimes swap names around, and that their names aren't always tied to a person at LEGO. #As far as I know, Brick Buddies ≠ Mythrans. You posted a small list of ten Brick Buddies. Jamesster.LEGO 19:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) On a side note, as explained on your talk page, Dog, your block was also because of vandalism and ignoring warnings. Jamesster.LEGO 19:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Game Masters Don't those last pictures not belong here. Someone should make a Game Master topic. TH€ !R!$H BOY 20:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So what're those guys in the PAX screen shots? They can wear Epsilon Starcrackers gear. Mods hmm.... I was wondering..should we have a page or seperate section for imaginitrix, elementron, and figmentia? Drigle 02:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Guys! I thought Mythrans could be pets, becaues he was chatting, could trade, and could dissapear and reappear. According to Betamaster, he is not a mythran, and Beta know's how he did that :S Sounds like hacker to me, sorry I tried to post bad info, didn't know it was "bad" at the time :/ Sorry! --Michael120 Mythran private chat Dudes, the last one is obviously made with imagine man! Yay u used my pic :P lol the picture that has the badly drawn red arrow and Eandimyon is me XD Couple questions on the Mythrans. Hey guys. I just have a couple questions. Did anyone know how to find a Mythran in-game? And is it possible to detect a Mythran while they are invisible? Another question is- Is it possible even in the least bit to use the invisible macro and follow a mythran without them detecting you? Anyone know the answers? -The Super Sentinel